There are diseases that prevent a patient from maintaining normal control of the flow of fluids and/or other bodily matter in a lumen of a bodily organ. (The term “patient” generally includes human beings, but may also include animals.) For example, a patient suffering from urinary incontinence, which is a common disease that is very embarrassing to a patient, typically occurs where the patient has lost full control of urine flow in the urethra because of a malfunctioning of the urethral sphincter. Anal incontinence often occurs because of a malfunctioning of the anal sphincter, which causes an uncontrolled drainage of fecal matter through the anus. Impotence is typically due to an inability to sufficiently reduce blood flow from the penis so that an erection can be achieved. Reflux disease is typically due to a malfunctioning of the cardia, which causes stomach acids to be regurgitated into the esophagus when the stomach wall moves during digestion.
One prior solution to the problem of malfunctioning sphincters has been to implant an artificial sphincter that replaces a malfunctioning sphincter. A variety of artificial sphincters have been used in the past. These artificial sphincters have included cuffs, clamping elements or inflatable bands that are applied externally around the bodily organ that is connected to the malfunctioning sphincter.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,194 discloses a hydraulic cuff applied around the urethra of a patient suffering from urinary incontinence Hydraulic fluid flowing to the hydraulic cuff causes the cuff to squeeze the urethra and restrict fluid flow through it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,341 discloses a mechanical device in the form of a loop member that is applied around a bodily organ to replace the organ's missing or damaged sphincter. The loop member includes a wire which is used to constrict the organ in question to close the lumen therein.
A disadvantage common to all prior artificial sphincters is that hard fibrosis may form around the artificial sphincter over time and may cause malfunction of the artificial sphincter. Thus, the formed fibrosis may sooner or later become a hard fibrotic layer which may make it difficult for the artificial sphincter to work.
Another more serious disadvantage is that the element that constricts, clamps or restricts a bodily organ may injure the tissue wall of the organ. Thus, a consequence of the element's constricting action on the organ is that the element might erode into the organ over time, and in a worst case, penetrate the constricted wall portion of the organ. In addition, blood circulation in the constricted tissue wall portion of the organ is eventually hampered by the pressure exerted by the element, so that poor blood circulation, or worse, no blood circulation results in deterioration of the constricted tissue.
One solution to prevent tissue deterioration due to poor blood circulation could be to apply two or more separately operating constricting elements along respective tissue wall portions of the organ and operate the elements sequentially, whereby each tissue wall portion would have time to recover, i.e., restore normal blood circulation while one of the other tissue wall portions is constricted. However, an apparatus devised in accordance with this solution would have several disadvantages. First, the apparatus would require a large amount of space, making it impractical to implant. Second, the operation of the apparatus in moving the constricting elements between constricting and non-constricting positions day and night would require a large power supply. Such a large power supply would necessitate the implantation of a very large, high capacity battery and/or a sophisticated system for continuous wireless transmission of energy from outside the patient's body for frequent charging of an implanted rechargeable battery. Thus, because of its large size and high power consumption, the apparatus would be impractical or even unrealistic. Third, a sophisticated control system would be necessary to control the moving elements. Finally, such a complicated apparatus of the type described above would significantly add to the costs of treating a malfunctioning sphincter.
Another solution to the problem of malfunctioning sphincters that has been previously used has been the electrical stimulation of the sphincter, to restore its normal function, i.e., the contraction and closing of its associated lumen. This solution would work where the normal sphincteric function is somewhat reduced and has not completely ceased. European Patent EP 1004330 A1 discloses an example of such a solution, in which electric pulses are delivered to the lower esophageal sphincter of a patient suffering from reflux disease to minimize reflux. However, the esophageal sphincter has to be continuously stimulated with electric pulses to keep it closed, except when the patient eats, which may result in a decreased stimulation effect over time. An even more serious drawback to this solution is that the continuous stimulation over time might cause tissue deterioration due to poor blood circulation.
The use of electric stimula to restore the sphincteric function of a malfunctioning sphincter is only possible if the sphincter responds sufficiently to the stimula, i.e., closes the organ lumen in question. In cases where the sphincteric function of a sphincter has completely ceased, or the sphincter has been removed from the patient's body, electric stimulation cannot be employed.
Electric stimulation of bodily organs other than sphincters can only insignificantly affect the flow in the organ in question. For example, where the organ is the small intestine of an anal incontinent patient, electric stimulation of the small intestine affects fecal flow but could not possibly fully close the fecal passageway, at least not by employing the necessary low stimulation intensities that are harmless to the human body.
Intestinal Dysfunction
There are diseases that prevent a patient from maintaining normal control of the flow of intestinal contents in the patient's intestines, such as anal incontinence, reduced peristaltic function of the intestines and constipation intestines. (The term “patient” generally includes human beings, but may also include animals. Also, the term “intestines” generally includes small bowel, large bowel, and anus. This means that the term “intestinal passageway” includes the entire passage from the stomach to the anal orifice.) In particular, anal incontinence is a widespread disease and often occurs because of a malfunctioning of the anal sphincter, which causes an uncontrolled drainage of fecal matter through the anus.
Several kinds of sphincter plastic surgery are used today to remedy anal incontinence, i.e. disability to close the anal sphincter. There is a prior manually operated sphincter system in an initial clinical trial phase where a hydraulic sphincter system connected to an elastic reservoir (balloon) placed in the scrotum is developed. A disadvantage of this system is that thick, hard fibrosis is created around the reservoir by pump movements making the system useless sooner or later. Another disadvantage is that the use of hydraulic fluid always entails a risk of fluid leaking from the implanted hydraulic system.
Furthermore, it is a rather complicated task to manually pump the reservoir when defecation is needed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,443 discloses hydraulic anal sphincter under both reflex and voluntary control. An inflatable artificial sphincter with the pump system in scrotum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,377.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,764 discloses a method for treating anal incontinence by electric stimulation of nerves connected to muscles controlling the anal sphincter. The function of the anal sphincter is affected by applying electric pulse trains on the nerves. One general prior solution to the problem of malfunctioning sphincters of a human body has been to implant an artificial sphincter that replaces a malfunctioning sphincter. A variety of artificial sphincters have been used in the past. These artificial sphincters have included cuffs, clamping elements or inflatable bands that are applied externally around the bodily organ that is connected to the malfunctioning sphincter.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,341 discloses a mechanical device in the form of a loop member that is applied around a bodily organ to replace the organ's missing or damaged sphincter. The loop member includes a wire which is used to constrict the organ in question to close the lumen therein.
A disadvantage common to all prior artificial sphincters is that hard fibrosis may form around the artificial sphincter over time and may cause malfunction of the artificial sphincter. Thus, the formed fibrosis may sooner or later become a hard fibrotic layer which may make it difficult for the artificial sphincter to work.
Another more serious disadvantage of the prior artificial sphincters if used for replacing malfunctioning anal sphincters is that the element of the artificial sphincter that constricts, clamps or restricts the intestines may injure the tissue wall of the intestines. Thus, a consequence of the element's constricting action on the intestines is that the element might erode into the intestines over time, and in a worst case, penetrate the constricted wall portion of the intestines. In addition, blood circulation in the constricted tissue wall portion of the intestines is eventually hampered by the pressure exerted by the element, so that poor blood circulation, or worse, no blood circulation results in deterioration of the constricted tissue.
One solution to prevent tissue deterioration due to poor blood circulation could be to apply two or more separately operating constricting elements along respective tissue wall portions of the intestines and operate the elements sequentially, whereby each tissue wall portion would have time to recover, i.e., restore normal blood circulation while one of the other tissue wall portions is constricted. However, an apparatus devised in accordance with this solution would have several disadvantages. First, the apparatus would require a large amount of space, making it impractical to implant. Second, the operation of the apparatus in moving the constricting elements between constricting and non-constricting positions day and night would require a large power supply. Such a large power supply would necessitate the implantation of a very large, high capacity battery and/or a sophisticated system for continuous wireless transmission of energy from outside the patient's body for frequent charging of an implanted rechargeable battery. Thus, because of its large size and high power consumption, the apparatus would be impractical or even unrealistic. Third, a sophisticated control system would be necessary to control the moving elements. Finally, such a complicated apparatus of the type described above would significantly add to the costs of treating a malfunctioning sphincter.
Another solution to the problem of malfunctioning sphincters that has been previously used has been the electric stimulation of the sphincter, to restore its normal function, i.e., the contraction and closing of its associated lumen. This solution would work where the normal sphincteric function is somewhat reduced and has not completely ceased. European patent application 1004330 A1 discloses an example of such a solution, in which electric pulses are delivered to the lower esophageal sphincter of a patient suffering from reflux disease to minimize reflux. However, the esophageal sphincter has to be continuously stimulated with electric pulses to keep it closed, except when the patient eats, which may result in a decreased stimulation effect over time. An even more serious drawback to this solution is that the continuous stimulation over time might cause tissue deterioration due to poor blood circulation.
The use of electric stimula to restore the sphincteric function of a malfunctioning anal sphincter is only possible if the anal sphincter responds sufficiently to the stimula, i.e., closes the intestinal passageway of the intestines. In cases where the sphincteric function of an anal sphincter has completely ceased, or the anal sphincter has been removed from the patient's body, electric stimulation cannot be employed.
Electric stimulation of intestinal organs other than anal sphincters can only insignificantly affect the flow of intestinal contents. For example, it is true that electric stimulation of the small intestine of an anal incontinent patient affects flow of intestinal contents, but could not possibly fully close the intestinal passageway, at least not by employing the necessary low stimulation intensities that are harmless to the human body.
Intestinal dysfunction may also involve disability of controlling the muscle that contracts the bowels, colon or rectum to provide transportation of the content thereof. Such a disability usually causes constipation. In particular paralysed patients may suffer from constipation.
Urinary Dysfunction
There are different kinds of urinary dysfunction that prevent a patient from maintaining normal control of the flow of urine in the patient's urethra, ureter, renal pelvis or bladder. For example, overflow incontinence, stress incontinence and urge incontinence. (The term “patient” generally includes human beings, but may also include animals.)
Overflow incontinence involves disability of controlling the muscle that contracts the urine bladder. In particular partially paralysed patients may suffer from this condition. Stress incontinence involves disability to keep the urethral sphincter completely closed. In a urinary stress incontinent patient the urethral sphincter is unable to prevent urine from being expelled from the bladder during transient increase in intra-abdominal pressure, which can be caused by sneezing, coughing or laughing, or by lifting heavy goods. Urge incontinence involves spontaneous activity of the bladder causing a compelling feeling of the patient that the bladder needs to be emptied, although the bladder maybe contains little urine.
Urinary stress and urge incontinences are widespread diseases. Although some people suffering from these diseases are helped through training of the muscles in the pelvic floor, too many have severe problems with urine leakage. Many different implant devices have been tried to remedy this kind of urinary incontinence. For example, there is a prior manually operated urinary incontinence treatment apparatus having an artificial hydraulic sphincter device engaging the urethra and connected to an elastic reservoir implanted in the scrotum or in the region of the labia majora. A disadvantage of this prior apparatus is that over time hard fibrosis is developed around the reservoir, which may cause malfunction of pumping components. Furthermore, it is a rather complicated task to manually squeeze the elastic implanted reservoir to pump hydraulic fluid to open the sphincter device when the patient needs to urinate. In particular women can get their fingers wet. The created fibrosis will sooner or later become a hard fibrotic layer, which may make it even more difficult to pump the reservoir. Yet a further disadvantage is that the use of hydraulic fluid always entails a risk of fluid leaking from implanted hydraulic components.
A prior hydraulic apparatus designed to compress the urethra is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,606. A prosthetic sphincter with an inflatable cuff, which surrounds the urethra or encloses it on two sides, is disclosed in for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,749 and 4,222,377. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,474 discloses a hydraulic method for treating both men and women having urinary stress incontinence in the same way. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,474 includes a reservoir containing fluid and an inflatable compression means designed to compress the urethra without risking tissue loss or necrosis to occur. An artificial hydraulically operated urethral sphincter employing an external magnet to achieve closure of the urethral cuff is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,598.
A prior mechanical prosthetic sphincter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,245 comprises a manually controllable actuating component for implanting at a convenient location in the patient's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,764 discloses a method for treating urinary stress incontinence by electric stimulation of an inferior somatic nerve connected to the urethral sphincter. The function of the urethral sphincter is affected by applying electric pulse trains on the somatic nerve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,596 discloses a system for regularly conditioning and training the pelvic muscles of a urinary stress or urge incontinent patient with electric stimulation so as to restore voluntary control to the patient. The pelvic muscles are stimulated, i.e. conditioned, for 15-60 minutes each day using intermittent trains of electrical pulses. Accordingly, during the rest of each day, i.e. at least 23 hours, the pelvic muscles are not stimulated.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Publication No. 2002/0062060 A1 discloses a urinary stress or urge incontinence treatment device, which is sensor controlled and is normally not in operation unless signals from the sensors indicate a condition that is likely to cause involuntary urine flow. The sensors generate signals responsive to motion or to intravesical or abdominal pressure, or to urine volume in the bladder. The signals from the sensors are indicative of possible incontinence that may occur due to coughing, laughing, or other strain or motion of abdominal muscles.
One general prior solution to the problem of malfunctioning sphincters of a human body has been to implant an artificial sphincter that replaces a malfunctioning sphincter. A variety of artificial sphincters have been used in the past. These artificial sphincters have included cuffs, clamping elements or inflatable bands that are applied externally around the bodily organ that is connected to the malfunctioning sphincter.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,194 discloses a hydraulic cuff applied around the urethra of a patient suffering from urinary incontinence. Hydraulic fluid flowing to the hydraulic cuff causes the cuff to squeeze the urethra and restrict fluid flow through it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,341 discloses a mechanical device in the form of a loop member that is applied around a bodily organ to replace the organ's missing or damaged sphincter. The loop member includes a wire which is used to constrict the organ in question to close the lumen therein.
A disadvantage common to all prior artificial sphincters is that hard fibrosis may form around the artificial sphincter over time and may cause malfunction of the artificial sphincter. Thus, the formed fibrosis may sooner or later become a hard fibrotic layer which may make it difficult for the artificial sphincter to work.
Another more serious disadvantage of the prior artificial sphincters if used for replacing malfunctioning urethral sphincters is that the element that constricts, clamps or restricts the urethra may injure the tissue wall of the urethra. Thus, a consequence of the element's constricting action on the urethra is that the element might erode into the urethra over time, and in a worst case, penetrate the constricted wall portion of the urethra. In addition, blood circulation in the constricted tissue wall portion of the urethra is eventually hampered by the pressure exerted by the element, so that poor blood circulation, or worse, no blood circulation results in deterioration of the constricted tissue.
One solution to prevent tissue deterioration due to poor blood circulation could be to apply two or more separately operating constricting elements along respective tissue wall portions of the urethra and operate the elements sequentially, whereby each tissue wall portion would have time to recover, i.e., restore normal blood circulation while one of the other tissue wall portions is constricted. However, an apparatus devised in accordance with this solution would have several disadvantages. First, the apparatus would require a large amount of space, making it impractical to implant. Second, the operation of the apparatus in moving the constricting elements between constricting and non-constricting positions day and night would require a large power supply. Such a large power supply would necessitate the implantation of a very large, high capacity battery and/or a sophisticated system for continuous wireless transmission of energy from outside the patient's body for frequent charging of an implanted rechargeable battery. Thus, because of its large size and high power consumption, the apparatus would be impractical or even unrealistic. Third, a sophisticated control system would be necessary to control the moving elements. Finally, such a complicated apparatus of the type described above would significantly add to the costs of treating a malfunctioning sphincter.
Another solution to the problem of malfunctioning sphincters that has been previously used has been the electric stimulation of the sphincter, to restore its normal function, i.e., the contraction and closing of its associated lumen. This solution would work where the normal sphincteric function is somewhat reduced and has not completely ceased. European patent application 1004330 A1 discloses an example of such a solution, in which electric pulses are delivered to the lower esophageal sphincter of a patient suffering from reflux disease to minimize reflux. However, the esophageal sphincter has to be continuously stimulated with electric pulses to keep it closed, except when the patient eats, which may result in a decreased stimulation effect over time. An even more serious drawback to this solution is that the continuous stimulation over time might cause tissue deterioration due to poor blood circulation.
The use of electric stimula to restore the sphincteric function of a malfunctioning urethral sphincter is only possible if the sphincter responds sufficiently to the stimula, i.e., closes the urethra. In cases where the sphincteric function of a urethral sphincter has completely ceased, or the urethral sphincter has been removed from the patient's body, electric stimulation cannot be employed.
Electric stimulation of urinary organs other than urethral sphincters can only insignificantly affect the flow of urine. For example, it is true that electric stimulation of the urethra affects flow of urine, but could not possibly fully close the relatively stiff urethra, at least not by employing the necessary low stimulation intensities that are harmless to the human body.
Obesity
In the past, obese patients have been treated by gastric reduction surgery to restrict the food intake of the patient. At present, two gastric restriction procedures for treating obesity are most commonly performed, namely Adjustable Gastric Banding (AGB) and Vertical Banded Gastroplasty (VBG).
In AGB, a constricting band is placed completely around an obese patient's surgically intact stomach near the upper end thereof, just below the junction of stomach and esophagus, to restrict the food intake of the patient. As the band constricts the stomach, a small gastric pouch, or smaller compartment of the stomach, is formed above the band and a reduced permanent stoma in the stomach. The idea being that a small amount of food filling the small pouch causes the patient to sense fullness, i.e., satiety. An adjustment means enables a minor post-operation adjustment of the band and a corresponding adjustment of the size of the stoma opening. Typically the adjustment means includes an inflatable cavity in the band and a subcutaneously implanted injection port in fluid connection with the inflatable cavity. When needed an injection needle may penetrate the patient's skin and pass into the injection port to add fluid to the cavity to reduce the stoma, or withdraw fluid from the cavity to enlarge the stoma. Examples of AGB are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,339 and European Patent No. 0611561,
In VBG, typically the stomach is stapled vertically with four rows of linear staples, which compartmentalize the stomach into an elongate proximal smaller compartment adjacent the esophagus and a distal larger compartment, so that the volume of the smaller compartment is about 10% of the volume of the stomach. A circular hole is punched-out in the stomach at the lower end of the rows of linear staples and several circular rows of staples are placed on the stomach around the circular hole. A band is placed through the circular hole and is secured around the stomach, whereby the band defines a narrow outlet opening from the smaller compartment into the larger compartment of the stomach. Once secured, the band prevents the stomach from stretching at the outlet opening, which results in that the outlet opening over time maintains its initial small diameter. Food that the patient takes in is held up in the smaller compartment causing the sensation of fullness. Then, the food empties slowly through the outlet opening into the larger compartment where digestion takes place normally. Examples of VBG are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,949 and 5,549,621.
The operation described above called “VBG” encompasses a group of operation variants. Thus, the staples may be replaced by stitches or any other suitable means that secure the front and back walls of the stomach together, such as clamping bars. The stomach may be cut between the four rows of linear staples, which eliminates the need for punching out a circular hole for the band, because the band can be placed through the cut at the lower end of the of the staple rows. Also, the cut between the four rows of linear staples may expand into a small hole for receiving the band at the lower end of the of the staple rows. Alternatively, the band may not be placed through any cut or punched-out hole in the stomach, but may be attached to the front and back walls of the stomach by means of stitches or the like.
There are few complications associated with VBG. However, it is important that the patient very carefully chews food completely before swallowing it, so that food pieces collected in the smaller compartment of the stomach are able to pass through the narrow outlet opening of the smaller compartment. If food pieces were stuck in the outlet opening it might cause the patient to vomit and feel sick. In such a case the patient should have to visit a doctor or nurse. Another complication associated with VBG is that the patient may suffer from acid stomach reflux at night. These complications are also experienced with AGB.
Sexual Dysfunction
Male sexual impotence is a widespread problem. Many different solutions to this problem have been tried. A main solution currently practised and disclosed in for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,605 and 4,841,461 is to implant a hydraulic inflatable/contractible silicon prosthesis in the cavities of the corpora cavernosa of the patient's penis. In fluid connection with this prosthesis is a reservoir implanted in the scrotum. By manual pumping action the prosthesis is filled with fluid from the reservoir to effect erect condition or is emptied of fluid, which returns to the reservoir, to effect flaccid condition.
However, there are several more or less severe disadvantages of this main solution. Above all, the penis is more or less damaged by the operation and it is practically impossible to reverse the operation. Another disadvantage is that rather strong forces act against this implanted prosthesis resulting in a significant risk of the prosthesis being broken. A further disadvantage is that hard fibrosis created around the reservoir over time may cause malfunction of pumping components. Thus, the created fibrosis will sooner or later become a hard fibrotic layer which may make it difficult to pump the reservoir. Yet a further disadvantage is that the use of hydraulic fluid always entails a risk of fluid leaking from the prosthesis. Furthermore, it is a rather complicated task to manually pump the reservoir when erection is desired.
Another solution is to inject a substance in the vein system to achieve erection. However, injections are painful and complicated for the patient.
Yet another solution to achieve erection is to restrict the blood flow leaving the penis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,990 discloses two hydraulically operated inflatable cuffs wrapped around the respective crura. Again, a disadvantage of such a solution is that it entails a risk of hydraulic fluid leaking from the cuffs.
Another example of the solution to restrict the penile blood flow is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,544, which discloses an artificial fistula system surgically implanted and providing a primary fistula between the femoral artery and the femoral vein and a secondary fistula for leading blood from the primary fistula to the penis. An inflatable balloon engages the primary fistula between the secondary fistula and the vein. The balloon is in fluid connection with a manually compressible reservoir implanted in the scrotum. Besides the risk of fluid leaking from the balloon, a further disadvantage of this latter example is that it requires delicate surgery.
Yet another example of the solution to restrict the penile blood flow is found in EP 1253877 B1, which discloses an adjustable restriction device that directly clamps a portion of the normal penile tissue or the prolongation thereof of the patient. There is an adjustment device that mechanically adjusts the restriction device to temporarily contract the portion of the normal penile tissue or the prolongation thereof to restrict the blood flow leaving the penis, when the patient desires to achieve erection.
A serious disadvantage of the prior art devices that constrict clamp the patient's penile tissue to restrict the exit penile blood flow is that the element that constricts, clamps or restricts the penile portion may injure the tissue wall of the penile portion. Thus, a consequence of the element's constricting action on the penile portion is that the element might erode into the penile portion over time, and in a worst case, penetrate the constricted penile portion of the penile portion.
A lot of attention has been given to male sexual disorders including impotence. This has lead to the availability of a number of treatment options for males, including pharmaceuticals such as Viagra.
In contrast, there is a lack of therapies for treating Female Sexual Dysfunction (FSD). Female sexual dysfunction such as disorders of sexual desire, arousal or orgasm is a common problem, affecting up to 43% of all women (Pauls et al, Obstret Gynecol Surv, 2005 60(3):3196-205). Both biological and psychological factors contribute to FSD.
Available treatments include psychological counseling to pairs or individuals. Where side effects of medication contribute to FSD, altering medication or dosage may help. However, there is a need for improved treatment of FSD.
During sexual arousal of the female, vasocongestion of the pelvic region leads to engorgement of the genitalia with blood leading to swelling of the external genitalia and erection of the clitoris. This is accompanied by lubrication of the vagina. In the female, the corpus cavernosa are two paired symmetrical extensions of the clitoris and engorgement of these is an important step during sexual arousal of the female.
Female sexual arousal is enhanced by stimulation of the vulva, by touching or caressing the clitoris, which for example contributes to arousal.
Hand held or other external devices that stimulate the clitoris are well-known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,087B2 discloses a sexual aid that vibrates. There has been proposed a device for treating FSD that applies a vacuum or suction to the clitoris. This will create a negative pressure that promotes the engorgement of the clitoris with blood (Hovland Claire, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,653B1). The proposed device is implanted. An advantage with the implantation of a stimulating device is that it is always at hand and can conveniently be switched on before sexual intercourse. Hand held devices are more likely to cause embarrassment.
The local administration of prostaglandins to the female genitalia in order to treat FSD has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,207. The implantation of an electrode that stimulates the peripheral nerves of the vulva has been described (US 2008/0103544).
Pregnancy Control
Many women have difficulties getting pregnant. Old age when trying to get pregnant with lower fertility rate is one main reason. Artificial insemination is one way of promoting pregnancy that has increased dramatically in recent years. However, this method is not always easy and safe and is furthermore very expensive, particularly when repeated, which often is the case. Although uterus is prepared to accommodate an embryo for as long as approximately three days it seems that the right timing is of outmost importance when fertility goes down. Contraceptive drugs may cause blood clots and other serious complications.
On the other hand pregnancy may be undesired. In this case, a women may choose among a variety of known birth control devices, for example contraceptive or antifertility agents, or pessaries.
Blood Flow Control
There are diseases that prevent a patient from maintaining normal control of the flow of blood in the vascular system. One example is a patient suffering from high blood pressure in the lungs. This state may if untreated cause gradual degradation of the normal lung function. Another example is a patient with an abnormal distribution of the blood flow. Treating high blood pressure locally or redistributing blood may be useful in many applications.
A disadvantage common to all prior artificial moving implants is that hard fibrosis may form around the artificial moving implant over time and may cause malfunction of the artificial moving implant. Thus, the formed fibrosis may sooner or later become a hard fibrotic layer which may make it difficult for the artificial moving implant to work.
Another more serious disadvantage is that elements of the artificial moving implants that constricts, clamps or constricts a blood vessel may injure the wall of the blood vessel. Thus, a consequence of the element's constricting action on the blood vessel is that the element might erode into the blood vessel over time, and in a worst case, penetrate the constricted wall portion of the blood vessel.
One solution to prevent harmful effects from the pressure of the artificial implant is to apply two or more separately operating constricting elements along the blood vessel and operate the elements sequentially on respective wall portions of the blood vessel, whereby each blood vessel portion would have time to recover, while one of the other part of the blood vessel is constricted. However, an apparatus devised in accordance with this solution would have several disadvantages. First, the apparatus would require a large amount of space, making it impractical to implant. Second, the operation of the apparatus in moving the constricting elements between constricting and non-constricting positions day and night would require a large power supply. Such a large power supply would necessitate the implantation of a very large, high capacity battery and/or a sophisticated system for wireless transmission of energy from outside the patient's body for frequent charging of an implanted rechargeable battery. Thus, because of its large size and high power consumption, the apparatus would be impractical or even unrealistic. Third, a sophisticated control system would be necessary to control the moving elements. Finally, such a complicated apparatus of the type described above would significantly add to the costs of treatment by an artificial implant.
Vascular Aneurysm
An aneurysm (or aneurism) is a localized, blood-filled dilation (balloon-like bulge) of a blood vessel caused by disease or weakening of the vessel wall. Aneurysms most commonly occur in arteries at the base of the brain (the circle of Willis) and in the aorta (the main artery coming out of the heart), a so-called aortic aneurysm. The bulge in a blood vessel can burst and lead to severe internal hemorrhage and death at any time. The larger an aneurysm becomes, the more likely it is to burst and since aneurysms naturally grow, given enough time they will inevitably reach the bursting point if undetected.
Given the severe consequences of an aneurysm, screening is now commonly performed in order to early detect the presence of an aneurysm. In case of an aortic aneurysm the blood-filled dilation is commonly located in the abdomen close to the Y-bifurcation extending to the legs. At this location the aorta is typically about 2.5 centimeters wide, which can be measured for example using ultra-sonic or X-ray based measuring devices.
Existing treatment when detecting an aortic aneurysm includes implantation of a stent around the vessel using open surgery. An alternative surgical procedure is to implant a tube from the groin and guide the stent via arteria femoralis into position where the blood flow can by-pass the aortic aneurysm via the tube. The latter treatment has the drawback that an embolism is easily formed when alien material is introduced into the bloodstream.
Hence, there exists a need for a treatment of aortic aneurysm that is more robust and which brings about fewer complications.
Male Contraception
A common route of male contraception is occlusion of vas deferens (the sperm transporting duct). Vasectomy is a surgical intervention to cut vas deferens and is most frequently a confinement to permanent sterility. More recently, other alternatives have become available by the provision of devices to be inserted into vas deferens and obtain a sealing effect. One such technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,528 that relates to a set of silicone plugs for insertion into vas deferens. However, even if this technology represents a possibility to reverse the individual to fertility, it is also associated with side effects, such as sperm antibody formation. It is therefore a need for a more gentle technique to obtain controlled male contraception which admits reversibility with minimal affection of body functions.
Gallstones
Cholelithiasis (gallstones) is the presence or formation of gallstones in the biliary tract. It can cause intense pain and is potentially dangerous. It is a common medical problem, affecting 10 to 15 percent of the population.
Bile is formed in the gallbladder and consists of water, cholesterol, fats, bile salts, proteins, and bilirubin. The main function is to secrete bile salts that emulsify dietary fats and to secrete bilirubin, which is a waste product. Bile is produced by hepatocytes of the liver and transported to the gall bladder were it is stored for release into the duodenum. Bile is transported through a system of ducts. The ducts include the hepatic ducts, which carry bile out of the liver, the cystic duct, which takes bile to and from the gallbladder, and the common bile duct, which takes bile from the cystic and hepatic ducts to the small intestine. These three ducts together with the sphincters that control them are referred to herein as the “biliary duct” or the “biliary ducts”. Biliary ducts has smooth muscle tissue, that enables the ducts to contract.
Gallstones may form when cholesterol or bilirubin precipitates into hard aggregates. Gallstones can block the normal flow of bile if they move from the gallbladder and lodge in any of the ducts that carry bile from the liver to the small intestine Symptoms of blocked bile ducts include intense pain and are often referred to as a gallbladder “attack” because they occur suddenly. If any of the biliary ducts remain blocked by gallstones for a significant period of time, severe damage or infection can occur in the gallbladder, liver, or pancreas. Left untreated, the condition can be fatal.
The most common treatment for gallstones is the complete removal of the gallbladder (cholecystectomy). Present data suggest that the gallbladder is a nonessential organ and that patient can live a normal life without the gallbladder, as bile can instead reach the intestines via direct flow from the liver through the hepatic ducts into the common bile duct and into the small intestine, instead of being stored in the gallbladder.
Removal of the call bladder is usually performed using laparascopical procedures. However, open surgery is necessary in about 5 percent of gallbladder operations. Recovery from open surgery usually requires 3 to 5 days in the hospital and several weeks at home.
A serious disadvantage with the current treatment is the risk for serious damage to the bile duct during surgery. This is a serious problem and requires additional surgery.
Another disadvantage is that a high percentage of patients suffer from diarrhea permanently or for a long time after removal of the gall bladder.